Making Deals With Zack
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Zach makes some interesting deals to launch his own porno sites that his friends and customers can't refuse.
1. Zack and Ashton

Disclaimer : - I do not own the TV series or movie of School of Rock. I do not know or spoken to the actors/actress within said TV show and or Movie. I make no money from either nor by posting this fictional story.

Author Note : - This is a collaborated story between myself and **L. Little'sFanFic**. It is a spin off of my other story "Freddie Facial Pic," It will have references about it but can be read alone. That now said I would like to state that this story is sadly more of a fun side project (at least for me as it's my first ever collaborated story) and I just want to warn you long delay should be expected. So please continue reading...

Chapter 1

Zachary Kwan was in torment on Friday night. The day itself revealed a side of him that he didn't know existed and now he craved more. The day's events ran through his mind of William B. Travis Prep School Hall Monitor Clark O'Shannon being pissed with him, of later on losing his virginity to him, getting caught in a compromising position by his brother, getting fucked by his brother than again by Clark and all this was before his first class.

The thing is when a cock nears his ass he loses himself in a frenzy of lust and just needs it to slide in and hit that spot that makes him feel like a dirty whore. He loved feeling used and plans to bottom out to them and others in the near future much like how Freddie might feel blowing a lot of men from the school.

All these thoughts and others were keeping Zack up and he was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, not for the first time he wished that it was Freddie's week to sleep over at his home, deciding to have joint custody of him with Lawrence seemed like a brilliant move at the time but now when he needed him he wasn't available. He probably wouldn't be back yet from his date anyway.

Deciding sleep was a lost caused the naked teen threw back his covers and spat on his right palm than smear his saliva on his cut 4-inch cock and stroke it wishing Freddie was around to suck on it. Not really feeling it he had his other hand massage his balls, it did help a little he noted as he began to speed up his actions. As Zack's mind returned to being fucked he lifted his ass with his legs and his hand journeyed to his ass and rubbed and pressing into his hole. He still felt tight which surprised the 12-year old who expected his fingers to go straight in.

His right hand already well wet with spit and some precum took the place of his left and quickly he had one finger worming his way in and to Zack it was heavenly. His left hand got spat on and took over working on his cock, it took a while to get a steady rhythm going but he didn't want to remove his finger and its companion that joined it. A third finger joined the two than a fourth but he still craved more, the fingers just didn't seemed to go deep enough and Zack was afraid to fist himself, new to the anal sex scene.

With a sigh of frustration, he withdrew his fingers and looked about his room, his eyes well-adjusted to the dark, for something long enough that can scratch his inner itch. Examining his room very carefully he walked about and roam his eyes about till his eyes landed on Freddie's drumsticks. A wicked pleased grin lit Zack's face as he reached out and took hold of it. Rubbing his finger along the length he felt reassured that he needn't fear splinters from what he was about to do.

Returning to his bed he returned to his previous position with his right hand back to work on his cock while his left held one drumstick he held it close to his face while he debated what to do, naturally he wanted it inside him but wouldn't it be better and safer if it was lubed or wet he wondered to himself. Since before this night, the rooms sexual activity only consisted of masturbation and blowjobs he had no lubed to use... yet, something he decided needing correcting sooner rather than later.

Deciding to play it safe his tongue ran the length of the two drumsticks starting from where he gripped them, twisting it and ensuring that the whole of the musical instrument tools has gotten nice and wet before lowering them and positioning them to his entrance.

The drumsticks were pushed in, further than his fingers could go but lacked the width that his fingers stretch his hole by from earlier, Zack whimpered at his latest dilemma as he fucked himself with Freddie's drumsticks while continuing masturbating. Fed up with it all he stopped and pulled out the drumsticks, and left it on the bed.

Locating the nearest briefs he slipped them on and put on his bathrobe than quietly slipped out. Treading carefully he made his way to his brother's room and ever so carefully opened the door.

"Ashton?" He asked in a near whisper, once he closed the door. Hearing no response he disrobed and dropped the briefs to his ankles before stepping out of them. With unintended haste, he made his way to Ashton's bed and observed his brother. He was fast asleep. Now, this just wouldn't do, Zack thought in disapproval. Lifting up his covers he checked to see what Ashton sleeps in and was pleased to discover that like him he slept in the nude.

While Zack didn't enjoy blowing off guys, he had some limited experience in the activity. If it prepared his brother and just happened to make him wake up, he was willing to do so. So Zack's thoughts on the matter went out the window as he got onto the bed and stared at the cock that was a tad over 6 inches in length that he wanted inside his ass.

Breathing in the manly scent he gripped it in his hand and stroked it till it got some hardness to it, before licking the areas that were available to his tongue to taste. The head of Ashton's cock got the most attention. It was not long before Ashton showed signs of waking up, fearing that his actions might startle his brother he stopped and quickly moved up and without hesitation kissed his older brother, the cry of surprised was captured by the kiss and when Ashton woke up enough to realize what was happen was when the kiss reciprocated in kind, this action tipped Zack off that Ashton knew that it was him in bed and he broke the kiss.

Ashton was fully hard from Zack's action and the kiss so when Zack kept low and moved down Ashton body his ass checks hit his brother's cock, position his ass so it pressed against his ass checks he moved his hips in a fucking motion.

"I need your hard cock inside me bro," Zack said, "please, I can't sleep without it."

" Well, we can't have that," Ashton responded as he reached down low and grasped both of Zack's ass cheeks and gave both a squeeze, after which he used them to pull his brother back up and initiated another kiss. This time both tongues duelled it out for dominance from the get go and neither was backing down. Ashton felt the drips of Zack's precum land on his body as he was on all fours above him and wondered if it was the kiss or having his ass checks played with that was the cause of it.

Zack ended up losing the battle as he begged once more to be fucked. Getting a more firm grasp on Zack he rolled them over so he was pinning his younger brother between himself and his bed. Zack smiled enjoying Ashton's dominance over him, which before today he couldn't imagine happening.

Whispering into Zack's ear Ashton said: "Your ass is so hot and tight; I'll gladly fuck you each and every night but this morning I notice you were loud in the bathroom and we can't have that so you will need to wear a gag."

"A gag?" Zack repeated in disbelief while wondering just what material Ashton was planning to stuff in his mouth.

"Yep, and I have two gags we could use but for you..." Ashton trailed off as he moved of Zack and went to his hidden secret spot and grabbed a box, taking off the lid he searched for the desired object and withdrew a beginners locking penis gag. The penis was only 2 inches in length and 1.37 inches in diameter. "Next time baby bro when I want you to clean my cock, you will clean my cock," Ashton said carefully. He also grabbed a bottle of lube before putting the box on the ground and re-joining his brother, who sat up as he sat down.

"Where did you get that?" Zack couldn't help but ask.

While putting the gag on Zack he answered "There's a guy called Leon who walks at the adult store on Shakespeare Street. As long as you have the cash and are willing to do him a small favour, he's willing sell the stores products to you." Locking the straps on him, he looked at Zack and smiled. Zack couldn't talk and any sounds he made will be muffled by the penis-shaped piece in his mouth and the gag covering his mouth.

Pushing Zack back, back on the covers he grabbed Zack's legs and told him to keep a hold of them. Picking up the tube of lube he squeezed a generous amount and worked it into Zack's hole.

"Fuck just as I said, so hot and tight. You were a squealing, moaning mess when I fucked you again with my cock." He had three fingers within Zack, scissoring and stretching out the12 year old. True to Ashton prediction Zack was moaning.

Getting some more lube he spread it on his cock than position it at the entrance of his brother. Allowing Zack to rest his legs on his shoulder, it raised his bum of the entrance and allowed him to sink his entire length within Zack.

"Damn just as good as I remembered." He started off slow, to test the gag and ensure his bed didn't squeak and then went faster after being assured his parents wouldn't wake up to their lovemaking. The only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing with some groans thrown in that was caused by the tightness of Zack's ass milking his cock as well as of course the muffled sounds of Zack's pleasure. The sounds shouldn't penetrate the walls, and if by ill luck it did, anyone who heard it would write it off as him playing with himself.

As Ashton went in and out he observed his brother and wondered about the sudden change in him, he learnt he lost his virginity not all that long before he ate him out and that was not even a day ago and now he was a desperate needy bottom who is just itching for a cock to fill him. As he pondered about his brothers needs his hands just rested on each of his legs and now he decided to put them to use.

His left hand played with his balls, while the right took a hold of his cock. His thumb smeared his precum around the head of Zack's cut cock. Unable to resist, he took a taste of it before stroking his brother's cock.

Zack's eyes closed in bliss he was getting filled once more with a good sized cock, the cock gag piece was annoying at first but now was a welcome oddity in his mouth and his balls and cock getting attention from Ashton was awesome. Wanting to show his appreciation he tried to reach his nipples but couldn't due to the distance and his movements.

"Don't worry about me, since that hall monitor isn't here to eat your load I want to see you cover your chest with your load. Do it Zacky, cum for me"

Zack started to play with his nipples instead while Ashton changed his routine. No longer was he thrusting but long dicking instead. Withdrawing all the way out with just the head still inside him than slamming back in again while still playing with Zack's cock and balls.

"That's it Zacky, that's what I want to see. God if I only knew you were a slut I would have put your ass to work months ago. All those nights I got off by hand and you could have ridden me! Shit look at you, you're leaking like a faucet it's dripping down my hands. If you weren't wearing the gag I have you lick it up."

Zack felt his orgasm approaching and tried to speak from habit. Ashton knew he was close as his hole got unbelievable tight as he forced it in, he left it in as Zack's body sent bliss throughout his being and his cock attempted to paint his chest pearl white with his cum.

"Well fuck me aren't you a little shooter. I don't know whether I should stop fucking you..." Zack's eyes shot open in terror of the possibility of his cock leaving him. "So I can eat your load or finish fucking you, take the gag off than eat and share your load with you. Hmmm, any suggestions?"

Trying to reply what he would prefer only ended up with his words being muffled. Ashton had one of his fingers lazily trailing across his chest; he raised it up and licked his fingers cleaned.

"Mmm, tasty it is so unfair not to share it with you..."

Getting pissed off now he pushed his brother down and climb on top of him.

"Easy there tiger, if you wanted to continue being fucked you should have said something."

With how the change of position occurred his cock slipped out and now Zack took hold and trying to position it just right so he could sit down on it. After doing so that is what he did.

"I'm so happy to have you as my brother," Ashton commented as he felt his balls press up against Zack's ass cheeks.

Up and down Zack bounce on Ashton's cock and when he wasn't doing that he was grinding his ass against Ashton's shaft. Ashton figuring that Zack likes his nipples played with raised himself enough so he was able to do so, from time to time he scooped up some cum and ate it, he still wanted to fill his mouth with cum and have another heated kiss with his brother. Zack wanted his inner walls to be coated with Ashton's cum and was getting more aggressive in his needs.

As Ashton felt his climax approaching he was biting his bottom lip but knew it would not be effective, grabbing his pillow he bit down on it in the nick of time as his first shot left him. Shot after shot was erupting out of him, more than the morning strangely enough as he was suffering from blue balls at the time.

Zack feeling petty briefly smothered Ashton with the pillow. As the orgasm subsided Ashton moved the pillow away from Zack's reach and Zack wearily lowered himself onto Ashton's body. Ashton took the gag off.

"You enjoyed it?" Ashton asked concerned.

"Yeah"

"So will you clean my cock?" Ashton asked smugly as he got up again and with his legs on either side of Zack lowered his cock to Zack's mouth. Opening his mouth he allowed it in to be clean. Trying to recall what Freddie does, he cleaned his brother cock clean of his cum, sweat and ass juice.

"Now it's my turn," Ashton said as he withdrew his cock from Zack's mouth and starting from the puddle of cum furthest from his cock licked it up then the next. Slowly he made his decent closer and closer to Zack's cock. When his mouth started to feel full he stopped and kissed Zack, the kiss unlike before was not of dominance but mutual respect.

Soon he was licking his brother clean. He thought about blowing him but feared he wouldn't be able to keep his composure and might accidentally wake their folks, so once he was done he laid down next to Zack.

"Thanks"

"And thank you, love waking up to a sex-crazed fiend."

Not sure how to respond a comfortable silence settled into the room.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I fall asleep with your cock in me?"

"Sure but I have to get hard again and I'm not sure how long I can keep it up for." As he said this he stroked himself to hardness and while spooning Zack eased himself in.

"Can we go to sleep like this every night?"

"It's a deal baby bro."

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Zack and Lawerence later Zack and Bruce

Author Note

I am proud to present you **L. Little'sFanFic** addition of Making Deals with Zack. He asked me to reword it, so it reads as if it was mine. So any mistakes are my own and not his. If you like to personally express your enjoyment of it, please feel free to do so. Now without further ado here is chapter two.

Chapter 2

Zack woke up the next morning feeling pretty damned good with himself. He felt Ashton's arm around him and his soft breath brushing against the back of his neck, his thoughts turned to last night and the great fuck that they had together. If the events of yesterday never happened he wouldn't be the man he became, in other words, he wouldn't be craving a hard dick in his ass. ' _Is this what Freddie feels every time he sucks someone off or is it a different feeling all together?_ ' Zack wondered as he gently played with Ashton's arm before slipping out of his unconscious embrace his bed and looking around for his briefs.

Slipping them on he picked up his bathrobe and watched his brother, Zack bit his bottom lip he would love to have another round perhaps the reverse cowboy but Ashton wasn't a morning person, and he wasn't sure if he is willing to play. Nevertheless, he did agree to make it a nightly tradition. Zack thoughts returned to Freddy as he wondered if his cock sucking friend recalls who he first blown, Zack himself knew with no doubt that he will always remember that it was Clark who took his virginity and his beloved brother was the second cock that entered his hungry ass. With that, Zack gave his sleeping brother a chaste kiss before returning to his room before his folks realized he hasn't slept in his room.

With Freddy spending this week at the Dooley's residence he couldn't get his dick sucked nor his ass fucked, Freddy also couldn't distract him from studying which his parents always insisted he did when he was home. But Zack was a teenaged boy with needs his thoughts as they were doing as of late returned to yesterday and Clark the uptight and yet oddly cute boy with his six-inch member. He wouldn't mind chocking on that hard flesh before spreading his legs and getting pounded by it. ' _What the fuck?! I just thought of Clark as oddly cute! Sucking a cock!_ ' Zack shudders as he realized his train of thought his cock in the meantime was happy with such ideas, hard and leaking in his tight briefs he pushed them down and freed his aching member before lazily beginning to play with himself.

As he smeared his precum and fondled his balls, he ponders his situation. ' _I will come across as weak; I am the go-to guy always ready to strike a deal and interested in only cash and the band. I can not afford to come across as too needy, how to handle this?'_ he stopped smearing precum as he raised his thumb and sucked it cleaned. ' _I guess the best solution right now is to speak to Freddy. He has his cool imaged and his Prince Cum Sucker Extraordinaire reputation._ ' Zack let out a moan as he started working a finger up his ass. ' _Everyone knows Freddy does not want to be fucked, but no one knows if he is ok with the concept of doing the fucking, and who wouldn't want to bottom to Freddy Huerta? If I was a betting man I put my money on straight guys and a few lesbians giving it some careful consideration._ ' With reluctance, he stopped stroking and fingering himself, 'if one planned to meet Freddy one shouldn't waste a load.' Zack went and retrieved some clean clothes and made his way to the shower.

Zack did not waste any time getting dressed once out of the shower. He also did his classic hairstyle and was out the door before his parents or Ashton awoke. Zack was glad that Lawrence's parents weren't home as he does not want to worry about them hearing his discussion or hold back his moans. He soon let himself in and went to Lawrence's room in hopes to see Freddy on his knees sucking away on Lawrence's dick. However, he just saw Lawrence awake and on his computer.

"Sorry Zack, Freddy didn't come home last night or if he did he left early. Most likely to deal with some of his clients I suppose. Don't feel bad I did not even get sucked today, at least not yet." he chuckled at the end, both boy's knew that it was months since a day hadn't gone by when the drummer didn't suck either of them.

"Oh, that sucks. No pun intended, but um well how about you know I suck you?" Zack said the last part real fast.

"What was that last part?"

"Um well, I can make you a deal on something." Zack offered shyly.

"Oh no, thanks, every time I make a deal with you it always turns out great for you while I get in trouble." Lawerence glanced away from the computer screen; his cock was beginning to stir at the suggestion of being sucked.

"This time it will be different I promise." ' _Damn it's still early, and I already am coming across as needy, and it's for sucking not even bottoming!_ '

"OK, so what do you want for blowing me?" Lawerence asked while getting off his seat and removing his pajama's pants.

"I will suck you off, and in return, you will fuck me." Already Zack was imagining bouncing up and down his shaft as he sat on his rotating chair. Lawerence he realized was the same length as Bruce but not as chubby as Bruce had the fattest cock Zack has seen that will stretch his hole like none other.

"Sorry?" Lawerence gasp, unsure if he heard what he thought he heard.

"You heard me." ' _Damn now I'm thinking of being double penetrated by Lawerence and Bruce. I need a cock in me soon!_ '

"I know I'm just shocked that for once I am fucking someone."

"What?" ' _I think he is on board with it; perhaps I should start fingering myself and get the edge off my cravings?_ '

"Well, I been fucked before and sucked dick and even have been pissed on a few times. I will take any action I can get well... Besides being shitted on. After all, just look at me." he gestured towards himself before continuing. "But one day I will be great looking, and boys will throw themselves at me instead of using me as a means to get off or a substitution to Freddy or lastly experimentation to their weird kinks." He spread his legs, so Zack has room to kneel down and suck him.

"So are you OK with our deal?"

"Sure am Zack sure am."

Zack soon went on his knees and took a deep breath before grabbing Lawrence's dick for the first time. He slowly slid it into his mouth, and right away Lawrence groaned in appreciation. Soon Lawrence took hold of his head and started face fucking the drummer. Zack was caught off guard and had to use his hands to pull away some till he got into the rhythm of it. After a few more bobs Zack was tasting Lawrence's precum and knew that it won't be long now until Lawrence shoots his load.

Not wanting a load to travel down his throat he forced Lawerence hands of his head and pulled off the five inches in his mouth gasping for breath and swallowing his saliva and the precum in his mouth.

"What the fuck? I was close to cumming dude!" Lawerence protested.

Zack immediately started undressing. Which did not take too long as he skipped the nonessentials, hell he would have left the house naked if he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with the law. Once done gone on his knees and had his upper chest and head on the floor his arms spread his cheeks apart and revealed his aching hole sorely in need to embrace a hard cock.

"Now just fuck me. I need dick bad." ' _Damn perhaps I can't continue living like this without coming across as needy, but I badly need to be fucked!_ '

Lawrence did not need to be told twice and got off the seat and quickly slid his dick into Zack's ass. Both boys started to moan of the feeling of entering a tight ass in Lawerence case and having a hard member stretching his ass meanwhile something in Lawrence took over again as he started to fuck Zack's like a pro. Zack was impressed. Though it was not better than Clark or his brother, still he did not think Lawrence would have it in him. Lawrence was going faster and harder the sound of flesh hitting flesh with the thrusting was music to both boys ears combined with the grasps and moans as their lyrics. Soon it became too much for Lawerence as his thrusts became irregular and with a final thrust in he emptied his load in the depth of Zack's hole. As for Zack, he wished he had shot his load, but sadly he didn't.

Once Lawrence pulled out he went to grab some tissue to clean themselves up. Lawrence saw that Zack did not come and felt bad for him.

"I could suck you, Zack, since you did not cum." he offered in the way of an apology.

"That's alright I will try to find Freddy at one of his many spots."

"Yeah ok. By the way, I did not know you are into getting fucked." Lawerence couldn't help but wonder how long that has been going on for, but it probably explained his difficulty for walking yesterday, he felt like palm facing himself for not inquiring about it.

"Me neither it just somehow happened that I had no choice in the manner. Thought I would hate it but I loved it." He started getting dressed.

"Was it by one of the older guys?" he asked as he tossed away the last tissue and started dressing also.

"No believe it or not it was Clark. A deal went wrong, and he ended up fucking me. Man, that kid could fuck."

"Wow, who knew but he does seem bossy so again I could see it. So do you know who Zack went out with last night? He said he had a date but did not tell me who it was with." The thought of Freddy dating someone other than himself was painful.

"Nah man. Maybe some girl to keep his image up." Zack suggested.

"Yeah, you are probably right." ' _I hope you are right._ ' Thought Lawerence.

"Well, I'm going to try to find Freddy."

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay home. I need to recharge if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, no problem."

Zack left on hopes to find Freddy to get his famous blowjob and perhaps another load inside him, perhaps each of them can receive a mutual benefit. While he searched, he did a double take as he ran into Bruce, the boy he was thinking about while with Lawerence. It looked like the twelve-year-old was exiting a sex shop. ' _What was it that Ashton was telling me about that shop, I was so tired and horny I can't remember?_ ' He did, however, remember his hands on his ass and his fingers worming his way inside as Freddy sucked him, ' _God it was awesome!_ '

"Got kicked out I see," Zack said as he jogged over to the younger boy.

"Oh nope, my brother just happens to work here he just forgot something at the house. I went in to drop it off to him. So what brings you around here? Looking for some action maybe?" he replied flashing his pearly white teeth while smiling.

"Well yeah, I'm searching for Freddy." ' _Why is his smile making me all weak in the knees?_ '

"Oh, the mouth that won't quit. I swear he should charge people for that mouth of his he will make so much money." Bruce said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah... I bet." ' _Man, Freddy wouldn't have to work for four or six years after finishing school. Perhaps I should talk to him about that! Nah, he probably accepts IOU's and forgets to collect till both parties forgot the debt. Besides I never knew him to deny sucking someone..._ '

"Hello? Earth to Zack do you read me?" Bruce asked waving his dark hand in front of the older boy's face.

"Huh, what? sorry did you say something?" Zack asked.

"I was just saying you know you could get something from the sex shop. All you have to do is play with my brother, and he will give you what you want for free. Well... depending on what you and he agree to do if he is not entirely happy with the agreement he might charge you half price. Or you can play with me and have him watch, or I can record us having fun and show him the video if you like."

"Are you always this forward?" ' _Fuck, how cool will it be getting that fat cock forcing its way in me as his brother watch? Does he play with his brother? Should I tell him about bottoming for Ashton?_ '

"Only to the adorable ones." he retorted flashing that smile once again.

"Like Freddy?" 'Why can't I look away?'

"Well yeah but you are sexier to me." was Bruce savvy reply.

Zack did not know what to say to all this. Usually, everyone was drawn to Freddy and not him. Well unless they want something that is not sex-related.

Bruce teased Zack by quickly grabbing hold of Zack's ass that made the Asian boy jump. Bruce just smiled and was getting hard once more from the thought of what happened yesterday. He wondered if he could play some more with Zack's ass.

"I... I don't know. If I agree to this wouldn't your brother get into trouble or something about missing product as there will be less money in the cash register?" ' _That's it, don't think of being fucked by him with shelves of DVD porn on either side of you while his hands on your cock working you over. Think of the money, think of business, you can do it!_ '

"He puts what is needed in the register and takes the product out of the system. No harm no foul. Besides he could afford it."

"He makes that much money for working at a sex shop." ' _Surely not!_ '

"Nah he makes internet videos showing off his body for money. He doesn't care if it is a girl or a guy wanting to get off, however, if they younger than me he does not touch them. Money is money to him. Besides the offer is only to those underaged and really, really cute. So enough talk. You want some action or not?"

"Um like what kind of action?" asked a flustered Zack.

"Come on I think you already know and I am the boy just to give it to you."

Bruce soon rubbed Zack's crotch and smiled. Zack started to smile too but soon looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Is there is a spot we could do this at?"

Bruce just smiled at him as he took hold of his hand. Together the two boys walked around to the back of the building and made their way through the small employee parking lot. As they walked, Zack saw a security camera and was going to comment on it.

"Don't worry it's a fake," he assured him.

The back door had a security keypad which Bruce immediately started typing on and with a double beep he pushed, and it swung open. Zack found himself impressed with the young boy knowledge, daring, and confidence, and follow him inside while admiring his ass.

The inside contained boxes some were opened and were sorted and put away, others already on inventory shelves ready to be brought into the store proper once they start to run low. Zack saw in his opinion hundred of different sex toys from large and long double sided dildoes, anal beads of a variety of colors and sizes. One such had twelve beads, and the smallest on that set was half the size of Zack's fist.

There was also a large rubber thingy which had Zack confused as he couldn't make sense of it and didn't know which box it originated from. What he did know was that he wanted to start trying out these products. 'The anal beads be nice...'

While Zack was mesmerized by the products and DVD's around him, Bruce circled behind Zack and pressed himself against his back. Even with the clothes on Zack could feel that thick monster against his cheeks hard and ready to explore his depths. Bruce being slightly smaller went on his toes. "I see you are looking at the monster. Trust me you're not even ready for that one. That's just for the really hardcore boys and girls wanting to stretch their holes to the extreme. They not on display in the store and you have to ask for it. My brother won't dare give that thing away to kids like us. Enough talk let's get to it." His hands went around his waist and burrowed under his pants.

"Someone went commando I likey." He said as he attempted to stake his claimed of the guitarist. But he couldn't get the right reached. "Let's go to the room." He muttered, upset and embarrassed about what just happened.

With that said Bruce lead Zack to the bed and sat in his lap. The two soon started to kiss and grope each other. Zack was surprised that Bruce has skill with the kissing as he was panting and eager for more. Soon enough he felt Bruce grinding himself against him causing his already hard cock to get harder if possible. Bruce broke the kiss just to remove Zack's shirt. "I've been dying to see you naked," he muttered as he smiled at the cute Asian and went back to making out. Zack ended up falling on his back with Bruce right on top of him. Bruce stopped making out with Zack and started to suck on Zack's neck until he succeeded in leaving a hickey.

Bruce smiled as he admired his handiwork and went on to kiss and lick Zack's nipples. Zack was loving the attention and feelings and moan his contentment. Soon enough Zack felt Bruce slide his hand into his pants and grabbed hold of his dick.

As he wank the somewhat inexperienced boy, he went in for another kiss then after telling Zack how adorable he is half naked and rowdy for action he started work on his erect nipples.

Bruce was enjoying his work of making Zack groaned, sigh, gasp and beg all the buttons to have the cute guy return for more but there were two things he needed and to get those things, the pants needed to go.

With both boys eager the pants were soon off and tossed aside. Bruce gave his trademarked smile as he admired the hard cut cock before he engulfed it entirely. Bruce was no Freddy when it came to sucking but was more close to Clark if not perhaps a little bit better. He hoped that Freddy would forgive him for having someone suck him off. While Bruce feasted on Zack's cock, he started fingering the older boy's ass. All last night he was dreaming of fucking his tight ass.

"Just put your dick in me. I need it bad." Zack cried out.

Bruce soon stopped sucking Zack and quickly got naked revealing his hard dick. To Zack it looked bigger then it did yesterday but again he was not looking at Bruce's dick, fearful to exposed himself to Freddy at the time. Bruce soon took out a little bottle of lube from his jean's pocket and put some on his dick as he did not want to hurt the cutie. Bruce then slid his hard dick into the Asian ass. It was in did tight and warm and he had to stopped and rest more for himself then Zack as he did not want to fire so soon after entering.

Zack was beside himself with an overdose of pleasure now as Bruce slowly fucked him. Zack was moaning and begging for more and Bruce eventually gave him what he needed. Bruce started to fucking Zack faster and harder causing the bed to squeak and grabbing the attention of someone else.

Zack was in heaven and had to thank Clark for opening his eyes to these wonderful feelings of being dominated and well and truly fucked. However at the time, he didn't want him to know how turned on he was by it, who knows how Clark will use that knowledge! However, in hindsight, he suspects that Clark had an inkling.

Both boys were close and on their edge, but it was Zack who shot his load first. It was one of his most powerful ones yet. Spatters of cum was rapidly being shot over his head than in his hair, face, neck upper chest, lower and lower till it started hitting his navel. Bruce was turned on by seeing the massive load and knew Freddy be envious of missing out on such a treat, with a few final thrust inside the incredibly tight ass he unloaded deep inside of Zack. Bruce soon collapsed on top of Zack.

"Nice show." a voice said from the shadows.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
